


Treason March

by Pearly_Pornography



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Cuckolding, Kinda, M/M, Orgasm Control, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: Dick Knubbler had fallen in love with being betrayed.Alt title: "Dick, shuts up and gets de fucks out. I's goin's to fuck you's husbands now."





	Treason March

"Thisch isch pretty fucked up." Murderface swallowed. "You sure?"

"Babe." Dick paused. "Baby. Murderface."

"Yeah?"

"Why the fuck would I not wanna watch Toki rail you."

"I can think of a few reaschonsch--"

"They ain't good reasons!"

The topic came up over a Gaspar Noe movie, perhaps not the best time to talk sex, but it wasn't like it mattered. And a few days prior to that, Dick had one crazy idea. He wasn't sure if there was something wrong with him for wanting this -- hell, there probably was. But who cared, really? Toki was fine with being involved in his weird humiliation and shame and sexual desires. None of them were really dating, per se, there was no official hook-up or "I love you". Though Dick liked to think Murderface was into him. (It was probably wishful thinking.) But hey, this was better.

"You're fuckin' weird."

"I'll just sit at the end of the bed. Take your time."

"Okays!" Toki was all-too-excited, though Dick wasn't sure if he was into Murderface, or if he just wanted to see his control freak producer squirm. Maybe a little bit of both. "On one conditions."

"Yeah?"

"You's goin's to be beatin's your meats while I does it, right?"

"Of course, who do you think I am?"

"Nots 'till I says so."

Murderface and Dick exchanged glances for a moment. Toki looked as innocent as a puppy. This just gained a whole new layer of insanity. "'course, only if you's alright wit' dats conditions, if nots I can takes my business elsewheres." Dammit, Toki really could read him like a book.

"'s a fine condition, babe."

"Goods den. Let's get readies."

-

Kneeling at the foot of the bed, still fully clothed, Dick twiddled his fingers together. Murderface was already anxious, his hands locked together. Dick rose a hand to console him, but a fully-nude Toki smacked it away, as though he were an unruly child.

"No touchin's de merchandise."

Murderface's cheeks lit up bright red.

"Merchandische?" That was probably one of the nicest things Willy had heard in his life. It was so sweet to see him happy. "...How'sch thisch work." He calmed himself, cracking his knuckles, Toki petting his hair.

"Likes dis!" 

Toki drew Murderface in for a tight, sloppy kiss. It was so innocent, the way Murderface slipped here and there with his lacking experience, his hands awkwardly grabbing at Toki's arms as Toki slipped beneath his vest and threw it to the side. Dick could feel a stiffy coming on. Christ. This was going to be harder than he'd expected. Dammit, was he sweating? Toki's fingers tangled in Murderface's hair and he was trying to kick his shorts off like a teenager attempting to prove he could get dressed without using his hands. 

"Fuck."

Murderface's expression was painted red with hot passion and he was sweating and drooling. God, Dick could only dream of getting him to look like that. "Toki, Toki, Toki, I want you to--"

"Shh. We ain'ts fuckin's yet, I wants to makes dis last."

The look Toki shot at him was more than devious. Dick's lip curled with almost competitive anticipation. He smiled. Uncomfortably. "Looks like you's enjoyin's de show. Enjoyin's me fuckin's you's boy better dens you's fucks him." He could feel a twinge in the pit of his stomach. Fingers were trailing across Murderface's chest and tummy, groping at his crotch.

Seeing Toki so domineering in bed was weird.

He guessed it was a character of some sort. Everyone played a character during sex, after all.

He snapped from his thoughts as Toki was crawling between Murderface's legs. Murderface shuddered, a low, raspy whine slipping from his mouth. "You wants me to suck you, Moidaface? Don'ts gots to say nothin's, just nods."

"No- I mean, I mean, yesch, I want you to. I want you to."

"Olriiights."

Murderface's little, crooked dick stood high against Toki's face. He whimpered as Toki drew his tongue along its angled length, toes curling and thighs tensing. Dick cursed under his breath. This was unethical! Unfair! He crossed one leg over the other in some weak attempt to calm the hot blood in his crotch. 

"I mean, jeesch, do you want me to--"

"Ams abouts you tonights, Moidaface. I's goin's to makes you feel better den Dick ever coulds."

It drove him insane, how Toki talked about him like he wasn't even here. And the sexual rage that boiled in him fueled his erection. It was a cruel and ruthless cycle. Such an indescribable evil, it sat on his tongue.

"Oooh..." He could see Murderface's toes curling and his heart skipped a beat. 

"Feels good?"

What an awful time to make conversation. Murderface nodded. He could practically see Toki's little grin even if he had dick in his mouth. There was a pop as Toki backed away, his lips wide and a little thread of drool between the two. "You came?"

"No!" Murderface crossed his arms defiantly. "I'm waitin' till the schexsch happensch..."

"You don'ts gots to, you can cum as much as you's likes to."

"But then I'll passch out!"

"Oh fines." Toki rose, patting his own thigh. "Sucks my dicks." Murderface looked beyond happy to do so, licking his lips and going down on Toki as if it was what he was born to do. "Dat's it. Mmh." His back was arching and his tongue lolled out of his head. Dick almost felt ill, and confined as fuck in his slacks. "I bets you wish dis were you's." Dick was surprised Toki was even still coherent, but he nodded in reply. "Use you's-- ah..." His head fell back. "...you's words."

"Yeah."

"Yeah whaaaat?"

"I w..." He swallowed. If he had eyes he'd fucking weep. "...I wish that were me."

"If you wants it, den begs for it."

Dick kept his lips sealed. He was above begging -- at least for now. Toki sighed, rocking his hips against Murderface's chubby cheeks. His tongue lolled lazily across Toki's length. Dick trembled when a groan scratched through Toki's throat, creating raspy echos in the scarcely-decorated bedroom. Dick limited the amount of fidgeting he did. Toki already knew of his vulnerability.

"Can I--"

"What? Nos." Toki giggled, grabbing Murderface by the hair and humping into his throat. "I ain'ts evens cum yets... Oooh..."

"Well then hurry up, I'm your damn producer for god's sakes."

"Don't tells me whats to do." Toki stuck his tongue out. "I's de one fuckin's you's boyfriends."

Dick shut his mouth, fingers netting together. He was right. Toki pulled out of Murderface's mouth, precum smearing the bassist's thick lips, his face red and expression anxious and needy. "Oh, Moidaface... you's so cute!" For a moment, Toki broke his dominant character, hands flapping excitedly. "Aaaah, I just wants to gives you a smooooch!"

"Toki!..." Murderface turned his head away, pouting and blushing. 

"You wants me to fucks you?"

"...Yeh."

Toki placed a smooch on Murderface's temple, laying him back against a stack of pillows. Toki smirked in Dick's direction, sending shudders up his old bones, and motioned towards him. Dick cocked his head in confusion.

"I want you's to watch."

"I get to see the first penetration? Lucky me."

Toki grabbed Dick by his straight, blonde hair. His robotic pupils fixated on the space between Murderface's spread legs. Murderface giggled, shuddering as Toki slipped a lube-covered finger into his butt like it was no problem. His toes scrunch together, mouth opening into a soft moan. Then another finger. His knees bent and legs rose, hands grasping at the sheets and tongue hanging through the gap in his teeth. 

Dick grabbed at his penis, only for Toki to smack it away.

"No touchin's! I never says you can touch." Toki scowled. "Y'ament's goods enough for 'ims."

"Right." 

"You's pants ams stainin's." Dammit, he knew. The amount of precum he was producing was horrifying. "Hopeless." Toki was rolling a condom over his cock. God, Dick wondered how it'd feel. Shit. It was getting worse. The wires in his brain snapped as Murderface whined, and Toki entered.

He could see everything. 

Goddamnit. 

His whole body felt tight like a coiled spring. He wanted to mount, to be mounted. Toki pulled out of Murderface, only halfway before slamming back in. Murderface squealed like a pig, legs hanging over Toki's shoulders. "Can feels how tights he ams. Softs and wets... Ams amazing. Bets you's wonderin's--" He flicked his hips, Murderface smacking his hand against the bed. "--how it feels." His tongue lolled out in deep concentration, crossing his lips. Dick felt like a glass with too much water, a balloon with too much air.

"Right there."

"Right heres?"

"Yeah, yeah, oh fuck, oh shit..." Murderface's hands flexed, plugging into his wrists as his fingers trembled. "'sch like th' beginning of Antichrischt..."

"You's watchin', Knubblers?"

"Uh-huh." He coughed, nails digging deep into the fabric of his pants. 

"You likes it? You's a voy-yours."

Dick grinned sheepishly. It was the only response he could muster, the only one he could think of. Damn, he wanted to taste that spine-wracking hot pleasure, fucking Christ, he was going to die. Murderface whined, eyes glassy and breath heavy. He was too damn cute.

"Dick." He shuddered. "Hold my hand."

"Hold your..."

"Fuckin' hurry it up!"

Toki nodded, giving Dick a silent 'okay'. Dick reached over, grabbing one of Murderface's sweaty, chubby hands. He held tight, tremors seeming to run through his body. "Oh god, oh fuck. Toki. Tokitokitoki..."

"Feels good? You likes dat? You likes when I fucks you like dis?"

"Uh-huh, uh-huh..."

"Oouh." Toki leaned down, biting hard on Murderface's neck. Dick couldn't see him cum from under Toki's body, but he could hear it. A long, pitchy, squeaky, raspy yowl from the highest points of his vocal register. Toki soon followed, huffing and panting into Murderface's ear. They kissed, passionately, riding out the final thrusts. Dick was so hard it was painful. Murderface immediately fell back, closing his eyes and falling asleep. Toki grinned.

"Toki."

Dick's hand was trapped in Murderface's. He was sweating and he'd pitched a tent in his pants, which were, at this point, irreparably stained. Toki blinked, faking innocence.

"Hmm?"

"Can I, uh..."

"Can you whats."

God, this little fucker!

"Jack off. I need to jack off."

"Ohhh! By all means, goes aheads."

Dick tugged his pants and underwear down. He fished out his cock, hands trembling. He jacked himself off with the finesse of a teenager, and came within seconds, the sticky semen getting on the covers and his nice pants. Flashes of the past hour sat in his mind as he flopped over, getting a faceful of his own cum. "Knubbler, I never says you can sleeps here."

"C'mon, babe."

"Fiiiiines."


End file.
